Raibowstar's Dream
by xXWolfieGlaxiXx
Summary: Ranibowkit is jsut a normal kit...OR ISS SHEE?
1. Chapter 1

**Raonbiwstarrs Drem**

Allegences

**THunddescLan**

**Leeder**: Anglestar- plae crem she cat wit gloiwng blue and yelow eye

**Deputi**: MusicxHert: brght red tom with purplee eyes

**mediccin Cat**: Cristalake: lite blu she cat with drk blu ess

**Warrurs**

speckleSpek- spotty gingerr she ct wit purpley yelow eyes

BreeZfang- blac tom wit gingr stripes and whit eyes

sliverMOon- white she cat wit blck paws and greeny blu eyss

SpirtWilow- briht pinky red sh cat with whits spots an green Eys

ShimerHawk- plae gray tom wit drker feet adn amber eys

Redfur- Reddish-brown tom with broad shoulders and a fluffy tail, has pale amber eyes

flaconCanyon- flufy ligt brown tom wit datk purle eys an blck ;psaws

Arrwgaze- taby tom wit glwing blck arrow markins

**Apentices**

Galxipaw- blak sh cat wit white spts an purle eyees

cookiePaw- brwon she ct with black speks and brith red eyes

**Quens**

agleStar- plae crem she cat wit gloiwng blue and yelow eye mom of Ranibowkit a kawaii pnik she cat wit rainbow eyees an glasskit a whit tom wit blu eyess

Dovewisper- bluey gry shecat wit 1 brown ey and 1 brith green eye mom of dimondkit a silver taby she kit withh plea yellow and greeen eys cremkit a cream tom wih golden eaars adn perwinle eys

**Eldrrs**

snowflakeHeart- whie and gold sh cat wih briht blu eys

**Shasowcaln**

**Leder**: BloodSTARR- blackk tom with red pwas and ed eyes

**Deputy**: RazorKlaww- b alxck and whit she ct with pure soullees black es and HUGE cklaws

**Medcst**: Wlofdoom- gray sh cat with blck and hit specks anda buhy tail adn pale red es APentice- Baztpaww- chesnut bown and whit tom wit light blck eyes

**Warrors**

Drakwing- medum bown tmo wit one eyes that is bright red n da oter 1 is pruple n blu

perishPelt - vey light gray taby wit briht aqua strips and brite yelow eyes

Crowwblad- drak grey adn whit taby tom wit orange and prple eyes

beetleBreeez- platnm she ct with dull red eys

Kestelscar- onx blac tim with red and whit stripes n his legs and ambr eyes

Bagerice- drk black tom wit eviil blu eyes

Lithingnose- brith yellow sh catt wit whit eyes

hollowMaks- gray tom wit blu and blac eyes

**Aprpentices**

Shadpaw- drak bown tabby tom wit whte paws adn jelusy gren eyes

grassPaw- tortisshel she ct with red n yelow eyes\

GHostPaw- handsmo dark prulpe tom wit mistereus gray eyse

**Qeens**

Evolfloser-

**Riivercaln**

**Leddr**: auaqstar- lihtg gry sh ca with aprling aqua eyesx

**Deputi**: grystrom- huge floofy grey sh cat wirt yelow eyes

**Med kit**: dapplfether- smke coat tortoishell sh cat wit gree eys and a flufy tal

**Warrors**

Cinderfether- drak gray and whit tom wit green ees

ore=oishy- black and whit sher cat wit yellllow eyes

Zapclasw- blka tom wit yellow eyss

ziptail- blakc tonm with gtrren eys

Holyshine- plae gray tavvy she at wi th blue eyed

LittlSkip- SIMESE tom wit bluee EUes

Pevvkesyn- fluffy ffray she cat eith yellow ey

sagefla;,e- orange e and ehitw ton with freen eyesd

Ravenheaarg- nlacl she cat with whiye paws andjh yekkiw etes

**Apprentitsrts**

Lefpaw- toriseshell she ct wit yello eyes

songpw- lavdner sh cat with geen eye

**Quens**

mudberry- crem and bron she cat wit big ears and amber eys mom of Foxkit, a drak ginger tomm with yelow ees and ferrtkit a brigth ginger tom wht a whit chest and tal

Tigerlilly- wram brown taby andd whit sh cagt wits white bellu chest and pwas mom to larelkit a crem anbrun taby shee cat

**Elderss**

MoleFoot- liht brown tom wih blind blu eyes

Larklefa- tortisshel she cta with gren eyess

**WIdinCLaN**

**Ldear: **Cmoetstra- reddy-bronw tom wit yellow eyss

**Deputee**: drggondusk- drak brown taby sh cat wit green and yelow eys

**Medicine catt: **Bliiiizzard bush - flufy whit tom wit ambre eyes

**Wariors**

Sndabranch- dutsy brun tom wit yelow essy

Fenelstme- lihgt brown taby she cat wit ligh gren eys

Ahsflowerr- lihtg grya tabby she cat with pruple eyes

Blulettripe- gray tmo wit orangy red eyes

Wtaershimmer- blu she catt witgh BRITE BLU EYESS

Minditcghtail- bklac tom wit redd n purplee eyss

UniKornhert- whit shs cat wit pink eys

**Apprrenticse**

Yelowpaw- yeloww tom

**Prolog**

Sprakly cats ghtraed around a pol they garyehred. The pool wsa cleer. The were in StracALn. Wehhre teh ded catts lived. OMIGOSH 1 saiid ista prochy!1! ThundrtsstaR the oter one sed what is it? It was rivrestar. The shininnng rianow will dfet the eveilll shaodwws? Wow swed windstrr thats relly special. Whateverr cat gets dat is super kawaii and improtant uwu. WAHT CULD IGT MENA!?

Chpater 1 Raibowkit's appENtciing

A beteful pnk kawaii kittn slepp in hre den. Hre mom angelstarr woke her upp its ur cereminy today. She openeed her rainbow eys. But mam i dnot want to git u[p. Hre broter glskit wok up it is ur cerimone and rainbowkit said OH!11! Seh ran utside nand swa anglestrr up on thee rokc she sed rainbowkit un now rinabowpaw and musichreat will be ur mentorOH M Y GSHO thuotgh rsinpow hes my ada! Glasskit ur nuw glassspwa ur mentro id SPirirwillow. The caln den wcalled ut dere nammes. hi sad Musciheart i cant beleve ur momm mde me ur mnetor. Hi did sed rainbokit. Ltes tran mussichert oki. Ok my dotter musikHeart siad. De wnet into the frost. Oki letss unht sed musicchreat. Ranbipow hunted n hnueted. Ranbowshin caugth enuf to feeed to hole caln! The den wnet back and et wit de clam and ranboiw paw had diner wit her borther glaspwa and arowgaze and awrowgaze. Arrowgzae swa her wowow shes so pretty an kawii desu he thoht. As he at he saw hre buteful ranboiw eyess shinning lik ranibows. He wnated to be hre mat. Be my mta ranibowpaw he sed ranbow paw sed ok yur so hndasome / but den she remembred abut hwo cute ghsotpaw in SHDOWCLAn was waiyt no i cnat tink pof hmi lik dat hees a shdowrclam1! Wit terrs in hre eyes she tot i muts dedice. WOH WELL SEH CHUOSE!111! O-O


	2. chpater 2 rnaipowpaw is n lovee

Chptarer 2

*flishbakk* uwu

Omg im it the gatering tot rainbopw. Se was on teh iland wit the otter clans. A pruple shdwoncaln cta came up too hre. Hey im ghstopaw he sad. Hi im ranipowpaw sed raanbowpwa. She bluhsed becuz h w as kute O/O. Ur relly kawaii he sed. Aw tanks sdeed ranbowpaw. Sdenuly 2 shdwosclam apentices cam up 2 dem. Haha ur ulgy an sitpid te tom said sad. Ye ur preants r werd sad teh sbe cat. JUST BUCUZ MI PARETNS R DE TUNDERCALN LEDDR AN DA TDUNERCLAM DUPETI DSNT MEN IM DFFERNT sad ranibowpwa runnn off she wsa crinng bueteful shinny tears. Ghosp aw slashes da two cts an de run of. He saw raniibwo paw cryinmbg oh nu u r not gulyt u r butetfol. U tnik so? She sed cutely snifling. Yes he sed. Will u me my matee wen we r polderr? Yes she sed. OMG we gotta go da gtereings streted! Oh nu she silinety tot he is a shaddowsclam cats i cnt be him mtae it against the WARRRIOR CODE!1! Se was sadd but se hid r pain. The ledders tlasked abbut stuff den they wet bakc. Blodstra tot rianibopaw is so prty i wan her to be my mate he tout. Hehe mybee i wli invdae tundracaln n gte hr. H e evily toutgh.

FLAHSHB ACK OVERR X3

Rabowpaw ran wawy and den she swa galxipaw. Oh hey galazypaw she sed. Glaxypaw esked wh\ats wronng? Tmos wamnt to be my mat se criied.=! Omg mi soo sory sed glaxipwa. Dey hnuted n glaxypwa tot her a neu mov. Wow tanks sad ranboiwkit. Den tey wnet back 2 cmap. WERE SHADDDSWOCLAM WAS ATAKING!11!

Omigsho sed raibowpaw and se fit off a shdrowclan catt. Oh nu i cnnt fit dem she tot as hre opnet died gostpaw mit be herr. Btu she kep fitting dem. Te shdowsclan ctas ran ut of capm. Aya ranibwopwa u did it sed da ctas. angle stra sed oki nu u sill be a warror u wre vrey bave. In btaale. U r now ranibowshine. De ctsa claed ut hre name.

O NU YELED FOLNCANCONYON!1111! GLSAPAW IS DED!111!1 NOOOOOOO yled ranibowpw and aglestra an Musichret ahd spritiWIlow. Dey creed. Aglestra sed glsapwa poved he wad bave but he did so im callin hmi glaslite. Noo tot ranibwoshin i ma so sad n evill i msut goo wit shdoawscalm insted rainbwo paw tot. So seh wnet wit sadowsClan and cranhged hre nam too dethblood nd wroe hre hair ver hre eye bcuz se waz nwo shadlcolm. :(

NA omig dat wuzz so sda too writ lev a god revew r snas my bf wlii get u!11!


	3. capter 3 shddowcaln

AN stop flamin my spelings fine asslo thx 2 VoiletFrost 4 helpin uwu

Now rainpawpaw wass in shddowClan. She wsa emu bcuz her broter was ded an she wsa in SHadowwcaln.. Hse got reddy 4 day day by puting on hrr fingless gloes and her soxs adn her coker wit a skul bcuz she waz DEPESSEDD. . T-T she put her furr butefully over 1 i. she was muga kawaii ghost[aw sad wow shes so petty wen he saw her. Den BloddStra cmae up too hre and sed wil u be mi mat? Btu den raibowshinekit sed NUUUU EWWW UR ULGY!1111! Adn den blodstarr treeed to atak hre!111 he trew gostpaw ut of da way n bffur ranbowshin culd tink GLASLIGT DFEETED BLODDTAR! ADN BLODSTRA DED!11! Omigsho broter i tot u wree ded! Sed rainbopaw. Nu im not sad glaslite n i kllied hmi bcuz stracaln snet me bak. Oh oki owo sed raibopwa. Wo shuld be leedr nwo she sed n all da ctas sed U RAINBWOSTRA! So rainbwostra sed okay n razzorclwa retreed becuz se didnot lik blodstra. Dej suddleny all d pwres of STRACLAN cmea down n gvae her WNIGSSS? Omigohs dis msut bee wjat de propchy mnet she sed wif hre new kawii rainbwo wings. Yse sed pincessstra we gvae de mstu unit da calns! Den se disappred. So dne rainbwo stra was ledder n se sed oki gostpwa u r nwo claed gshotflaem. Yaaaayyy evreyone sed. Wil u be mi mat sded kestralscra n ranbow star tot he was rell y cute O NO HWO CULD SHE DECIIDE BETWEEN GSOTFLAMA N KESZRETALSCAR N AROWGAZZE!111!11

\- uWU

Lef a goo revew becuz SANZ ISS MINEE Owo!11111! N his n me ynadere….heehe


	4. cthpater 4 she msut decid o-o

CHapter 4

AN ogm stop flamin u gusy r so mena dis id beter den anyting u culd rite dnot sya anyting meen if u do npt hvea anting to sya! N thx 2 BlageleDwan n viletFosrt

Nwo it wuz tim 4 rainbwpawstra too get hre 9 livess bc Staraclan sed so. So seh went 2 da moonstool. Yaya ur hre sad a sprkly cat i was glsspwa n tundre n wnidstra n srpaklestra were dre. U gto ur wingz btu nwo u must unite da calns now bc anglesra n msuikhert is ded.

WAT!11! sed rnbowstar. Ys dey died bc strclan sed so. O ok sed rainbwoshine n den aglestarr n Musickheart were dere. Hi dotter dey sad we r fin wit diing fi it is wat strclank wnated ok sed rainbwostar can i ket mi livesd nwo. K sed sgravlan. Owwwwww ti hrts sedd ranibowstra but stracan sed its nomal. Oki sad raibowstarr. Now seh wus a ladder!11!

Rabowstra wnet 2 tundracaln dey weree sad dat tere leder wsa dedd btu hapi dta strrainbow was bcak. Dey sedd u r leder nwo? Ranibowstar sed ys an so id CrisstalLake se siad i swa it in a drem. O ok ya sad thudrecaln. Woh will b deputi silvremoon sed. Ariwgzae sid ranibwostar. Yay sad teh caln. Arowgaz den sed raibwopaw ur supre kawai lvoe u but i lik brezfang now im bii. rnaibowbow wass sda bt seh ws alsoo hppy bcuz YOAI ^^! 111! Omigsho ur so kwaii sed ranbowstar as se swa dem sezily kissin uwu. Den shimmerhwak sed Ranibowstarr i lik u be my mat o nooo se sed i cnat coose gostflam n krestelscar a;wady ased me. I gvi u till tomouw 2 chose he sad n hotly wlaked way.

O no sedd rnaubowstra wo will i chooz. Btu den se tot i suld mkae Glaxiipaw n cokiepaw wraarrs. Oki gyus se sed cokiipaw is nwo cookiclowd n galaxxypaw iz now galixywisker. De caln den chreed 4 dem. Oh n dimnodkit n craemkit r nwo dimondpaw n creampwa n dere mnetorss r speklepeck n falcanconyan. Yay chreed de caln. Btu n evill cat lukred in de shadwws. WO WAZ IT1!11!

An ya im so hppy dere gto too be yaoi also sop famming ill sans wil gte u if u do !1111! ;(


	5. chrater 5 rvrclam

Chaptre 5

AN strop flamming mi writings fin aslo gey wraning 4 dis crpatre

Shdaepwa n gasspaw ere mad. Dey wnet evl bcz rnaibowstar kiked dem out 4 bein mena!111 ! De jnoid teh dark forst. Tere wer oter evli cats 2. Lik Evlscar and frotsheart an OlwClaw adn brakshade n abersnow adn the ohter evli cats.

Grr i htae Satrclan n rnaibowstar sed forsthert. Me to sad bBarkshad. We shuld tak ovre de calns said evliscar. Ya sed the rets. :) dey wnet 2 rivrcaln becuz owlclwa wnated revnge. Aslo dey mad srue 2 lok relly cool n meo wit cohkers n col stuf lik dat uwu.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!1! Lodly yelled rivreclan. Teh dark foset is takin over sed litleskip. Teh drak frost catas evolly lafed. Cidrefether gto killed. Deer was blood. Oh no. sed graystrom. Se told zpitail 2 gte rainbowstra. She iss de onli 1 wo cna sav us now…

RAIBOWESTARR!11! Said ZpiTal. Teh dark forsst is ataking rivrecaln!11! O nu msut help sed rnaibowstar. Seh flew ovrr to rivrecaln were dey werre beng attaked beng attaked. Abresnow wsa triing 2 hrut larelkti. Rnaibowstrra den kiled ambresnow. No ben evli :( ! She sad. Se kiked ut all de drak forst ctas with hre ranbow pwoers bcuz se wsa the chosin 1. Wen se wsa don all de evli ctas were ded. Yay sed rvercaln. Btu mintstra hda gotten klied in de batle. U can be leddre now the sad. Ranaibowstra wsa happy n den se noteced smthing. Sa se tlaked 2 glaxxywisker she tot se was ctue?!1111 WSA SE LESBIAB!11111?/Z/?

AN atully no ses bi lki me btu wateves smae ting uwu writ a good revew n u cna be in de stroy!


	6. chaptre 6 dama 1

Chaptre 6

NA i dnot knuw wut statrire is btu dtas meen so ont say ti!1! Aslo im nto a trol dose r ulgy :( spop callin me ugly!1! Don raed it if u dont lik it!11! Asol thx 2 amradilopaw owo

Evey1 wuz in TunderCcln wehn sudlenyly dey herd a weierd nose. Cremapaw n dmondpaw wree plying at de tpo of cmap. Sddenly ly de cillf gvae way! DEY FLELL!111111 den speklespekc jpumped in n fel insted fo dem. NOOOOOOO sed the caln. Spekclespek lnaded. She wsa fin. WOwow sed evrey1.

Hwo did u do dat sed ranipowstar u dont hvae wings? O im aktully a gost form Straclan jsut dont tel anybdoy. Oh ok sed rnaibowstar.

Dne rnaibowtsar adn glaxiwisker kissed btu lik nto relly bcuz kising grils is goss xp. Omg ur su ctue do u wnat to go wtach yaoi wit me sed ranbowstar cuz we r gey uwu. K srue sed galaxiwihsker. Aktully rnbaiowstar had deceded to be bisezual but whtevs X3. so den dey wnet 2 shadowsclan n wtached kstrelscar n ghostflam kiss. OMG DERE SO CTUE NSOEBLED sed dem.

De wer wtaching amine wen brezfang sed he hda an annonsment 2 mak. Ok wut is ti sed teh caln. Im pegnant he sad. Ya we r so prud of u siad the the Clam. wtai wos teh dad sed dvoewisper. O its arrwgazde sed bresfang. NOOOOO!11!1 yeled Ranibowstar hwo culd he chet on me lik dis. Arowgaz sad noo raibowstra i stil lvoe u. N u dnot sed raibowstarr runing of. Seh wsa cring shiny ranbow tears. Ill go b goshtflams mat fi u chetted!1111 nuuuuuuuu sed arowgaze. Cryin. Cna dey wrok it ut!1111

An dat wuz soo sad 2 rite ;-; nu flaming plz uwu3


	7. Chapter 7

Chaptre 7

AN lvea god revew aslo thx 2 amradilopwa n blage;dawn fi u dnot lik de strrory u dnot hav 2 red it!11! Spop been mena!1!

In Wnidcaln

Ti wsa normall day in Windcaln. The wnid was blwing. Teh sky ws blu. The grss was olvie gren. Wtareshimer who wsa actully ranibowstars sitser notised the grund wsa shkking. Suddnli suddnli tere wass an ecsplooson!1!

It sot hot lava nito the sky. Smok wsa eveywere.

AHHHHHHYYHHHHHH!11111! Sed the cats.

Becuz cmoetstra hda goten klied in the esplosun.

Wat wlii we do nwo sed unkornhert. U msut gte rnbowstar se d Blizardbuhs. I wlii dew ti sed yelwopaw. Ok be fsat tere is lava evreywere!111

Yelowpwa ran ovrr 2 tunderclan. Were is rnaibowstra he sed we ned hre powres. Idk sed sligermon se rna of criing i fell so bad 4 her. O no sde yelowpaw wo wil svae us? Yse i kwo therr wsa an esposion sed spirrit wilow we herd ti. O ko dse yeloww[aw.

IM HREEE sed ranibowstra i will fli ovre 2 wnidcaln. Hrurry se yelwopwa ur ledder is ded. O no sad Rainbowwstar i wlii hel. Oki.

Rnabowstar flwo ovrr 2 windclann. Help su dey siad the caln is fliid wit lvaa. Ok sed ranbowstra se magikly clenned up teh clan wit hre ranobow starsclan powers.

Ya sde wnidcaln. He ranibowstar i tink u shuld be ladder se dragoondsuk. O no u suld be seh said. No u sad Drahondusk ur mcuh betree + im oldd. Ok ten siad rainbwostar. Aya sde wingcaln agan.

Rnaibowstar sed ok yelwopaw 4 ur bravey in bttle ur nmae wlii be yelowplet. Yay yleowpelt sed the ctas. I tink de drak forest did dis sad rainbowtsar. Ambresnow cmae. Yes it wsa dem se sed. AH NTO U RU EVUL siad ranbowstarr. No im god now u hleped me relize i wsa been bad n nwo im in straclan. Dtas wi im sprakly.

Oh ko sed rainbowstra. Actully i hvae a masage 4 u. Oh wta is ti. Te dark forest is actully vrampirs!1111! OMIGSHO !1! sad ranbowstar. Ya dey r all vmapirs. We msut fit deem sed rnaibpwstar. Ti is my drem n detsiny.


End file.
